


Headway

by filthinbeau



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't an easy relationship but at least they have one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headway

**Author's Note:**

> Written as prompted by [musicalkeiyuu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkeiyuu/profile). Just a bunch of drabbles stacked together to create a somewhat chronologically story.

 

For all their swearing and bickering and constant statements that they hated each other, they rarely ever fought. Not in the true, extended, shouting and threats sort of way. Not even really in the throwing things and throwing punches kind of way.

But sometimes the anger just building up, it's about time the explosion to make the appearance.

"Fuck you!" Kame wasn't even sure the reason for his outburst, what they were fighting about anymore. He just knew he was pissed, and Jin happened to be the closest target, or the easier one save for his dumbstruck face that manage to rile up the annoyance in him every time. "I hate your face!"

"Well you know what?" It was clear that Jin got nothing to retort with. Obviously this wasn't helping the situation at all. "You are not exactly the easiest person to get along with either, sweetheart!"

"Don't-fucking-call-me-that!" Kame gritted his teeth, stressing every syllable sternly.

Jin's eyes narrowed, never one to back down in fight, and he knew the other was the same. "You know what? Hit me. Just get this over with. I know you want to."

"Fuck you."

"Come on." Jin stepped closer, luring the man in. "Sweetheart. Pitcher boy. I know you want to, now fucking hit me."

"Don't tempt me. Get away from me." He growled, clenching his hand into a trembling fist, biting back another curse to the given nicknames.

"Come on!" Jin placed his hand on Kame's shoulders and shoved him backwards. Not terribly hard but just to show what he means. "Hit me!"

It was only after a scoff that Kame did hit, punching Jin once, and then another. Both blows landed squarely on his face, and Kame thought he heard a cracking sound under his fist, as he didn't intend to hold the strength that he had. The impact sent Jin flying back onto the back, but he didn't try to get up right away, not even try to hit back.

Standing high above the other Kame was able to take a few deep breaths, feeling the fuming anger toned down slightly, replaced by an ache in his knuckles; it's not always he got the invitation to punch someone in the face. He knew he was still mad, but nowhere near that level of anger anymore.

"Better? Jin sat up and spat blood off to one side. Now he felt regret for offering himself. It would be one hell of a session to treat him later.

"...Yeah." Kame didn't bother helping him up, but he didn't hit him again either. "Never better." He smirked, more than satisfied.

 

Neither of them remembered how they stumbled out of the exclusive club, into the Tokyo air, or even acknowledging that their brains kind of worked in the same way somehow. Inside was typically suffocating for Kame, as he much prefers his luxurious privacy anyway but for Jin, tonight he was probably not in the mood to be in the crowded place.

Kame found himself leaning a little onto Jin and said "It's freezing!", rubbing his palms together to create some more heat. He could smell the alcohol on the other's breath but he knew Jin wasn't drunk, not even close. Kame was pretty sure he could be counted as one, although he was able to feel his head spinning even just slightly.

Jin quickly hailed a taxi and they both climbed in. As they settled back onto the seat Kame looked over to Jin, a tired and weak smile on his face. Jin stared back at him, a bit speechless with how they ended up together without actually planning where to go. But Kame had decided and after telling the driver the destination he let out a small yawn and shifted a little.

"Tired?" Jin asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Kame gave a simple nod, "A bit." A nonchalant reply, or so how Kame thought he was trying to convey himself.

They both were quiet for a moment, just looking out of the window to the passing lights on the streets. There's this evidently awkward air around them, didn't really know what to converse at time like this and Jin was pretty surprised to find himself agreeing straight on, having no legit excuse to object.

"...You know, if Nakamaru or Ueda find out we left, we're dead." Kame said, after some good amount of minutes.

"Yeah...perhaps we should go back there, then?" Jin responded with a chuckle, only half putting the meaning into the words he had said, and somehow he knew Kame most probably would avoid from going back to that place in any way. It earned him a groan of disapproval indeed.

They went back to silence and then the cab pulled over and Jin stepped out, arms crossed trying to preserve some body heat. Kame drew out a fine stack of cash and quickly paid the fee, hoping the driver would get the message, the things he needed to do. He had noticed the man kept glancing at them through the mirror along the ride after all.

They walked over to the door, and while Kame trying to get the key into the hole with shaking hand, Jin stood behind him, shifting from foot to foot, muttering how he was freezing to the bone, though he doubted it was the real reason. Kame finally pushed open the door and they hurried in. Along the way into the apartment they were laughing and giggling being reminded of the driver's face, of how ridiculously sparkling his eyes were to the money offered to him.

As they made in, the door closed behind them and they stood in the dark for a moment before the light was on. It wasn't the first time Jin had been into his place but this time it's completely different and they were painfully aware of this heavy tension hanging all around them. "We could just, watch movies if you like..." Kame started, intending to improve the current state they was in.

But instead of Jin's reply, someone cleared a throat out loud. Both of their heads snapped towards the sound, where they saw a very unamused Nakamaru, sitting across the room with arms crossed, looking authoritative and oddly funny at the same time.

"God damn it!" They both said it at once, neither of them actually perceived if it came out of a pure surprise or from an utter relief.

 

They had paced themselves, having a casual night, a casual outing. The drinking for once had kept to a minimum, that means less than three bottles for Kame and five bottles for Jin.

They weren't completely wasted, weren't completely pissed, just drunk enough to open up and enjoying some good time. There might be headache in the morning, but it wouldn't be like it's the end of the world. For them this was a progress, a pleasant turn of events.

Leaving the quite bar, they returned to Kame's apartment together, easily making it inside.

Kame fell to the sofa once the door was closed. Jin fumbled with his things, settling them down on the coffee table. When he finally shifted his attention to Kame, he was looking at him with sparkles of intent in the eyes. "Come here," he said it with a grin, and the arm that raised lazily to pat a space next to him.

Hesitated, Jin gulped down a dry saliva, the look on Kame's slightly tipsy self was making him a nervous wreck. He then crossed the room before sitting on the couch next to Kame. He didn't fall into Kame's arms like the man had wanted, and to be honest he hadn't expected that. Some things would never change, even if they were getting closer than before. Patience was always the key, Jin had learned, they both had learned.

Because the last time they were planning on experimentally doing something, it didn't exactly end so well. Sure they made it to the bed alright, settled in and started the usual reluctant kisses that progressed to something more, something heated.

Luck took pity on their flustered self, and then Jin lost his balance, nearly toppled off the bed, only immediately grabbed by a laughing Kame that made him break into a laughter of his own in return. Suddenly their stomach hurts too much and they were curled up together and eventually forgot completely why they even tried in the first place.

Still when Jin sat down, it wasn't as far as it could have been; their shoulders were touching.

That was all the invitation Kame needed. He slid over an arm around the back of Jin's nape, caressing there. The hesitancy was still there in him, even now. It was a long pause of moment before their eyes finally met in a closer distance like this. It was Jin however that leaned first to kiss him.

It started out slow, more about a test of boundaries. There was still part of Jin that expected a familiar fist to come flying at his face any moment, when he dared to sneak a hand and resting it on Kame's waist. When nothing came, only then Jin actually properly angling his head for a better access. Kame was still amazed at whatever happened, and recovered enough, did he deepen the kiss.

 

Kame's face was beet red, and Jin couldn't look away, even if he was forced to.

He was laughing himself into a fit because he decided shoving Jin into a snowbank was the funniest thing in the world- Jin pretty much resembling an elf losing a bet with the Santa Claus, defeated and heavily covered in snow, already Kame imagined it perfectly.

Jin, not the one to go down without a fight (of course), grabbed Kame by the pocket of his jacket and yanked him down too. So now they both were covered in snow and Kame couldn't stop from laughing his ass off, splattering about the look on Jin's face before falling onto his back in the snow.

Everything around them was white, the snow particles falling all over them, and Kame's face, his hair and wide eyes and bright smile was all Jin could see. He couldn't tore away the stare, didn't even want to. Kame's laugh mixing with his racing heart beat was all he could hear, finding himself smiling back when Kame looked at him again.

Jin grabbed a hold of Kame's hoodie and pulled him closer, pressing their mouth together, his breath caught in his throat and he was sure he heard Kame's as well.

Kame was clearly surprised, and Jin thought his expression was priceless that way, it was amusing. His own laughter kind of bubbled up in his chest and he pulled away, biting his lips to keep it inside for himself.

Kame fell back into the snow again, looking up to the sky above, his fingers playing with the end of Jin's muffler. Jin laid back too, stealing glances at the snowflakes that fell onto Kame's cheeks and lashes, his hand still holding tightly to the hoodie. 

If not for the loud yelling from a group of small kids and the clapping sound that followed after, Jin could have proceed to kiss Kame again, just inches away to succeed, luckily he managed to prevent from having an underage audiences for their little make out session. The peacefulness of the moment what made them completely forgot about the surrounding- a snow house in a mall.

And Kame thought this was nice, despite all those efforts to put themselves on disguise, and it was all Jin's fault to begin with for insisting a winter date in the middle of summer.

 

Jin mused they had countless of cliche kisses as far as he remembered. They had it in the darkness of a cinema, having a romantic movie to watch and purposely choosing the farthest seats away from the screen at the back of one corner of the hall, just to steal a few kisses here and there, before they got too carried away with the atmosphere. But they parted abruptly due to someone coughing, or faking it.

Jin giggled uncontrollably during the time their lips met at the back of an old massive magnolia tree in the park, in the middle of a sunny day, to watch the anxiety in Kame's face afraid to be discovered by an old lady sitting in the bench next to the tree, and how they were tumbling clumsily afterwards when the first bite of weaver ants began to sting followed by numerous other.

They laughed with the innocence of children, like the world is owned by them, all carefree and loose. Never mind they were caught afterwards even.

Still this time it beats them all, as it was the most cliche blessed thing he had ever done. The only thing that would make it more was if it was their first kiss. But Jin got to admit there was a time and place for it to happen, and he didn't choose them all.

Kame didn't even see it coming. One time Jin was on the other side of the parking lot, the next he was running up to him, and scooting Kame up in a hug. Kame let it, didn't protest, though in fact he was the one initiating the kiss. Jin couldn't help to wonder if Kame knew exactly how cheesy this was- in a pouring rain, just like how he watched in numerous movies.

But then again, there's always time for everything. It felt appropriate.

"Not quite as romantic as the movies made it out to be." Jin breathed into the kiss.

"I missed you, too." Kame replied to him, chuckling as he pulled away from the kiss.

The way he smiled at him made his soaking wet suit worth it. Even though they haven't seen each other merely less than 24 hours.

 

The first time they ever lost it around each other was on their way to Kame's apartment at night. It was Jin's fault, as he would prefer to have it that way, or maybe the sexy saxophone in the song being played on the radio was the trigger. There's only five minutes left to reach home, but they never made it, didn't even think of considering it.

They had sex in Jin's car, in the backseat. The front window was pulled slightly open because it's kind of stuffy inside combined with their ragged breathing. Jin yanked condoms out from behind the dashboard, as he was shaking with anticipation to pick just one from his newly supply, sloppily tearing it open all the while trying to hide his face somewhere from Kame's teasing remark of his messy antics.

Kame looped his arms around Jin's neck and pressed their mouth together, whispering soothing words against Jin's lips because for some obvious reason that guy was terribly nervous on top of him, and he found it excruciatingly adorable- Jin treasured him so much, and he was afraid to hurt him.

Kame had his thighs framing Jin's waist as he ground him down into the leather seat. Jin smiled down at him, waiting for Kame to seek the comfort in their position after Jin pushed into him and then languidly they kissed again, Kame's lips curving against Jin's and Jin pulled away just long enough to return it with a grin full of white teeth, already regaining his confidence and Kame's assurance.

"You shaved," Kame said airily between pants, his fingers gently tracing the smoothness along Jin's gorgeous sharp jaw line; the thing that got him distracted. Jin was suppressing a loud grunt to rock Kame further into the sticky seats now that sweats started to drench them, smiling a little as his lips traveled across Kame's throat, collarbone, chest, and all over his face.

"My manager told me to."

"Really?"

"Maybe...or because someone really hates it to kiss my stubble and moustache." Jin shrugged and smiled, all mock sweetness and wickedly playful. Kame laughed as Jin leaned down to press a chaste kiss on his forehead, before he began to touch him.

They took it slow although it was still quite rush, savouring every second of this intimate moment they shared and at the same time becoming eager with passion every second passed. They explored and discovering together without boundaries this time. Jin's effort to muffle his moans against the crook of Kame's shoulder started to shatter, going even faster whenever Kame locked his ankles against the arch of Jin's back.

Somewhere between biting into Kame's neck and kissing him, Jin came and he collapsed with a breathless pants on top of Kame, dragging him along to his own release. Kame forgot to slip back into his clothes right away, instead he curled up with Jin's weight, feeling the leather seats stuck with his damp back. Jin's arms wrapped around Kame's waist, pulling him close against the limited space.

They lay in comfortable silence for a while. Jin pressed his cheek against Kame's heartbeat and Kame cradled Jin's head like his life depended on him, breathing warm puffs of air into Jin's hair. He looked down the same time Jin tilted his head up so their eyes met.

"Is this still cliche to you?" Kame said, breaking the quiet.

JIn raised his eyebrow and Kame laughed when Jin just shook his head that caused him feeling ticklish with the brush of Jin's hair. "Just...so random."

"Probably, but this isn't what i expected," He paused, playing with Jin's hair. "...more than what i'm expecting for."

"...I know. This is awesome."

"Your car seat though..." Kame chuckled, a weakly sounding. "You're welcome."

 

Kame thought that even though they're not quite living together, because it hadn't been a spoken agreement, he decided they might as well be. Jin had a key to his apartment and did sleep in his bed at least five out of seven nights, and he wondered what this really was. What they really were, where Jin's heart truly lies or maybe what his own heart has to say.

He loved waking up early, just lying there and watched the way Jin's lips puckered up when he was sleeping, or followed the trail of drool at the corner of his lips, making its way to the pillow underneath that gave Kame trouble to change the sheet every time it happened. And then he asked himself why Jin had the key to his apartment while he didn't have Jin's.

Because his voice got stuck in the back of his throat every time he found himself wanting to raise the question, afraid it might destroy whatever they had at the moment, of whatever the outcome he would get.

Kame followed his train of thoughts and wondered again the reason behind Jin's wide smile when he woke up like it's something natural, like he had the best dream in the universe and no one can ruin it for him.

The sun streaming in through the blinds, and Kame grimaced since it's been hours and he hadn't been sleeping adequately, too lost in his own world of wandering mind, and perhaps a little enamored with Jin's sleeping face.

He knew that when the man woke up he would kick his shin, scolded him before forcing him into sleep again. Jin stirred then, his eyes blinked to the light, and Kame thought it might be one of the cutest scene he had ever seen.

He was struck with a sudden random burst of courage and he leaned down to whisper in Jin's ear, like he was telling a secret that he only wanted him to know- they never had anything to be kept from each other anyway, so far as he concerned.

"Hey...will you move in with me?" Never would he mention or even admit that he's lonely when Jin left, that he looked out the window and waited for his return like he got a fear of separation. But maybe he did, because everyone leave and Jin might be one among the line.

Jin smiled, his eyes were amused despite the fact that they're still traced with sleepiness. "I thought i already did."

Kame thought that he was behaving like someone dumb, because Jin's eyes said it all, almost as if he should never have all those intruding thoughts that needed to be thrown away.

"I wouldn't have it the other way around, my place is like a giant garbage truck." Jin added in with broken voice that cracked into a soft chuckle. And Kame laughed like it was the highest level of relief in the entire life.

 

Jin had bad days, same as anyone else. Just sometimes he had really bad days, and Kame always hated those days, because he already had that somber face even in a normal day.

Most of the time when Jin was upset, he kept the radio off but that day for whatever reason he turned it on while driving Kame's car down the streets. In the seconds the radio was on Kame decided to take an executive decision, just for that day, or maybe in the future whenever it's need.

What came out of speakers wasn't the voice of Jack Johnson or classical music of The Carpenters, but instead a modern upbeat song, one that suited to be played in a club- Jin's type of music to be exact, that he failed to remember their names. Jason De-something.

Kame was aware of the weird stare Jin gave to him, but slowly he started to smile, thus singing along with the rhythm and by the time they reached home, his mood was lighter.

The blasting sound was undeniably dizzying but Kame thought he could endure it.

But for Jin, there's nothing worst than handling Kame's various kind of emotions. He would spend so much time bottling up his own sadness, dealing it with another inner turmoils. Jin is never good at comforting people, except offering himself as a punching bag, that is, but he knew he should shove that thought aside and decided to make an effort.

"Kame?"

He didn't look up, still staring blankly in front of him, looking miserable and lonely against the balcony. "Are you..." No, don't ask him if he's okay, obviously he's not. "Do you want to come inside? We can have something to eat, watch a movie, cuddle..." Jin shrugged awkwardly. "That's what normal couples do, right?"

Kame stayed on his position, still no response. Jin was starting to wonder if he'd done something wrong, if he was the reason for Kame's sorrow. "Kazuya, hey." Jin approached closer. "Come on, talk to me-"

Kame suddenly leaned against him, clutching at his shirt, burying his face in Jin's shoulder. It caught Jin off-guard and he needed a minute to realise he was supposed to hug the person back in an instances. "It's okay." In a moment like this Kame looked so small and fragile in his arms- he's not as strong like the image he always shown to people.

Eventually Kame calmed down and they ended up falling asleep at the balcony, with Jin curled up into Kame's body, sharing the warmth against the chilly night.

Kame never did tell Jin what was wrong, but it didn't matter. Jin was the same as well.

Words weren't necessary, sometimes you really did need to just be there.

 

It was nice, after a long day of working to just curl up in bed without any care, and not be alone. They used to be extra careful, about being caught coming out of the same door in the morning, or going into the same door at random suspicious hours at night but they made it work somehow. They didn't do it as often anymore.

Over time, they had stopped really thinking about the consequences of them being caught together. Or at least stopped letting them be their primary concern (even though those curious eyes and secret whispers were quite a bugger every time they dropped each other off with the same car at the Jimusho). They might still not be ready, but they would stand tall against whatever the future bring.

Kame crawled in first, not bother taking a shower beforehand, exhausted from the heavy schedules he carried on his shoulders every day, and that day wasn't exceptional. He just shucked himself out of his pants and slid under the blankets wearing nothing but a t-shirt and shorts.

He heard a laugh coming from some part of the room, no doubt Jin had been watching him collapse the way he did, figuring that he must have looked like a beaten sandbag but he didn't care. He continued to ignore Jin until the point where the other side of the bed shifted, the blanket being lifted, and another body slipping in to join him.

Immediately Kame sought Jin out, pulling himself over to the side of the bed and latching on once he felt warmth.

"Someone's cuddly tonight." Jin commented, though he didn't sound at all displeased, perhaps just mildly surprised since Kame tended to shun any skin contacts whenever he's a total worn out for the day. But it's not surprised enough to stop him from wrapping one arm underneath the other and around his back, smoothing Kame's hair in petting motion.

"Mmm..." was the response he got, somewhere between an agreement or a protest, it didn't really matter. Kame moved and snuggled closer, burying his face into the crook of Jin's neck, one arm wrapped around him, the other just sort of tucked awkwardly between them. Jin laughed again, only softer this time but still Kame could feel it against his hair. "What so funny?" He asked without actually looking up at the other, instead he just shut his eyes closed and relaxed against Jin.

"You. So cute when you're all cuddly and tired like this." Jin murmured, keeping his voice low hoping it might lure the man into sleep. Although he was certain at this point Kame would still pass out on him even if he talked with normal volume.

"Not cute..." came the sleepy reply, barely sounding indignant at all, as he normally did with such protests. But his head was too heavy to even thinking or considering about caring of it.

"Sure you're not." Jin just grinned, pressing his face into Kame's forever nicely-scented hair, drawing in a slow breath. Things fell silent, but for something so serene like this Jin resumed running his hand up and down Kame's back. It wasn't long for the breath he felt against his skin grew slower and deeper, and the snores that came right afterwards was what made Jin certain that Kame had fallen asleep.

His grin eased-off, replaced with a content smile. Before he allowed himself to sleep, Jin kissed Kame's head and spoke in a soft murmur, "Night, Kazu."

Tomorrow would come, eating greasy breakfast, bacon and eggs or sometimes just fruits. They would start the day with coffee, either terribly or perfectly made one, sometimes just milk or a plain water. The one with the least worst headache or hangover (some other times) gets to drive. And it happened to be Jin's turn this time around.

 

If they were ever going to propose or be married in two weeks, Jin figured he owed to Kame to get it right.

Because sometimes they likes to play, just a game between them, a challenge of who could do it better among the two of them. Jin had been observing how people around him do it for the past years, taking books and movies as references, so he expected he could get it right. At least hopefully.

He didn't cook for Kame, never once, because he wouldn't wish to be working with his worst enemy. But Jin did leave him flowers of different kind. Kame didn't question him but sometimes he got the vibe of annoyance from the man and all Jin could draw out as his stance was flower is a universal symbol of affection. He managed to fish a smile of acceptance though truthfully Kame would not admit that he liked the feeling of being wooed at.

He left notes on the pillow when he needed to get up early, offering to help Kame with whatever he was doing especially on household chores, and cuddled on every occasion. And so far he didn't mess up.

Jin was proud of himself. Kame seemed to like it, he seemed to like it a lot, hogging all the attention reserved just for him, so much that on the thirteenth day he noted casually, "Keep this up, lover boy, and i might ask if you want to make this permanent."

Jin was able to keep his smiling face until Kame's back turned to him, and then it was replaced by a look of confusion- or maybe his brain was having a slow functioning of working again. Still he couldn't stop thinking about that one sentence for the rest of the day.

Kame knew Jin would never pressed him for answers he didn't want to give, or time he didn't have to offer- so did he. The more time passed by, the more easy he realised that time was to give, until one evening in the soft light of the setting sun, he simply accepted that this routine had becoming something beyond precious.

 


End file.
